Girl Meets: Riley's Secreat
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Riley has a secreat that she been keeping for awhile now. Now the questions are, what is this secreat that she have and will it get found out? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way. This story was a request.

* * *

Riley just woke up with a smile on her face and soon got out of her bed wearing her pink and purple pjs with unicorns and rainbows on them. She soon got out of bed and pushed the drapes off to the side of the window to look out and say "Another great day!" before leaving her room to get ready for the day.

Once she was back in her room all she had left to do was get dressed. Riley soon heard a knock on the window and saw it was Maya. Riley gladly let Maya in her room.

"You showed up late to day Peaches."

"Yah woke up late Riles and I haven't eaten breakfast."

Riley smiled and pulled down her pj bottoms along with her red panties until Riley was only warring the top of her pjs. She soon sat down on the bed and spread her legs.

"Here is your breakfast now eat up."

Maya smiled and soon went on her knees and began getting out Riley as Riley pushed Maya's head into her pussy as she muffled into a pillow. The only thing that stopped Riley form squirting is a knock on her bedroom door. They both sighed and Maya quickly got up from the floor.

"Sweetie you don't want to be late for school so pick something already and let's go." Topanga said on the other side.

Riley rolled her eyes and quickly got dressed. Before leaving the room Riley closed her window and the two of them soon left the room. As they where walking out Topanga was putting things in her bag for a case she is working on.

"To let you know I be home late your. Father knows already and he also be staying late grading papers. Also Auggie be spending the night at Doy's. here is some money for dinner."

"Ok mom."

Topanga was too busy to notice that Maya was in the room as they left the apartment. Once inside the elevator they just smiled at each other. Once the doors closed Maya went on her knees and Riley lifted up her skirt. Maya wasted no time in pulling down Riley's panties and quickly went to work eating out Riley once again. Riley moaned away while holding Maya's head. Maya did her best to go faster then normal as they did not have much time. Until they reached the lobby. Luckily though the Matthews lived on the fifteenth floor, but they did not want to take any chances of being caught. In fact they are secretly dating behind their boyfriends back. They knew it was wrong but after awhile of dating the girls both realized they where losing interest in boys and more into girls.

It only made sense for them to be together. Once they reached the fifth floor Riley tapped Maya. Maya then went even faster eating out Riley and even started to finger her. Once they reached the second floor Riley squirted into Maya's mouth. Luckily Maya was able to swallow every drop without a problem. Maya soon pulled Riley's panties back up before she stood up herself. Once the doors opened up the two teens just acted that they haven't been doing anything naughty. Maya for one was great at it but it did take Riley awhile to learn the skill but now she has no problem doing it. After a few classes the two headed to the washroom before their class started. Once in the washroom the two of them started to make out with Riley mostly doing the dominating.

Riley's hand soon slipped into Maya's pants and rubbed Maya's panty covered pussy. Maya moaned into the kiss as Riley kept rubbing Maya's pussy the only thing that stopped Maya from squirting in her panties was the sound of the warning bell. The two broke the kiss and Riley slipped her hand out of her lover's pants. After a few more classes they headed to gym class. There they see lots of eye candy getting ready for gym as they undress and put on their school's gym clothes. The girls where playing volleyball and for Riley and Maya they where slightly getting wet seeing some of the girls with much bigger breasts jumping up to spike the ball as their breasts bounce up and down. The game to Riley and Maya felt forever but once the game was over they had to hit the showers. Something that Riley and Maya loved and hatted at the same time.

Once the girls where naked they entered the shower little farther where most of the steam would end up and started to wash each others bodies sexually. It took all they could not to moan while watching the other girls wash themselves as they helped wash each other. While washing each other they did a quick fingering of one another's pussies. They made sure not to stay in the showers too long or the other will know something is up. They soon left the shower to dry off and get dressed. Once on the subway to head back home Riley started to grind a little into Maya's ass as Maya's pussy grinded into one of the poles as they stood in the packed subway. No one will ever notice what Riley is doing. Once they reached close to their stop Riley stopped grinding into Maya which made Maya happy as she did not know how long she could not moan, but she was also disappointed that the grinding had to stop. Once in the lobby they seen Auggie entering too.

"I thought you had a sleepover with Doy?" Riley asked.

"I did but he got sick."

"Oh I'm sorry maybe tomorrow."

"I hope so."

The three soon went into the elevator and once the doors closed Auggie put his headphones on and took out his tablet. Riley smiled and went behind Maya. Riley soon lifted up Maya's shirt and soon started to play with Maya's breasts.

"Are you crazy Auggie is here." Maya whispered."

"Relax he's playing his game and wont hear a thing. Now let me have my fun." Riley whispered back as she continued to rub Maya's breasts.

Riley soon slid her hand into Maya's pants and felt her wet panties. Maya did her best not to moan as she did not want Auggie to know what's going on behind him. Riley's hand soon was inside Maya's pussy and Maya's eyes rolled back into her head. Maya had to use her own hands to muffle her moans. She soon ended up squirting into Riley's hand once they reached the fourteenth floor. Riley then slid her hand out and put it in Maya's mouth to suck on. Once the elevator doors open to the fifteenth floor the girls acted like they did not just done something naughty with an eight year old next to them. Once inside Auggie went into his room to do his homework while Riley and Maya went into Riley's room for some fun. Once the bedroom door was closed Riley opened the bedroom window so there will be no smells of sex in her room.

Once that was done the two begin making out. As they kissed they took off each other's shirts off and then their bras. They stopped and looked at each other. They soon froze when they heard a voice.

"Ladies"

Farkle's eyes widen seeing his friends topless for the first time. He had no clue what was going on. Riley just smiled at Farkle and then the tent in his pants.

"Um sorry I will go now and let you to get dressed. Once again I'm sorry. I should of used the door for now on."

"That's ok Farkle come right in. We been friends forever. Its ok if you see us topless. You want to touch them?" Riley said.

Farkle was too lost to notice Riley's behaver. Normally Maya would be like this not Riley. All he could do is nod and enter the room. Once inside his arm has yet to move from its side. Riley soon lifted it up and placed his hand onto her breasts. After a few seconds Farkle began to squeeze the breast. Riley smiled and looked at Maya.

"Maya why don't you help Farkle with his other hand."

Maya did what she was told and soon Farkle had Maya's breast in his other hand. Riley noticed Farkle was getting harder. Even though Riley was now into girls she wanted to help Farkle. She grabbed Farkle's hand and guided him to the bay window and he sat down. She soon closed the window and placed her hand onto his crotch. Farkle was still lost for words. He was not expecting all of this. Soon Riley looked at Maya.

"Why don't you help Farkle with his problem while I check how Auggie is doing with his homework."

Riley soon left closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed Maya helped Farkle with his pants and soon it was down to his ankles along with his boxers. Maya was impress with the size and just jerked him off for a few before sucking his dick. Farkle moaned on as quietly as he could. As Farkle was getting closer Riley came into the room and took over. She started sucking Farkle like a pro. After a few more bobs Farkle came into her mouth. Riley made sure not to swallow every thing and once she pulled off of Farkle she made out with Maya as Farkle watched. Seeing this made is dick twitched and it was once again hard.

Riley smiled as she had an idea. She led Farkle to her bed and removed his shirt. She soon pushed Farkle down onto his back and looked at Maya. Maya smiled and went on top of Farkle and the two started to make out. While they where doing that Riley grabed two pairs of fuzzy hsndcuffs. Fatkle not relizing this end up finding out once the kiss was broken to see both his arms where now cuffed to the bed. The girls hovered over the boy and started to make out with each other. The site of this was making Farkle leak out more pre cum. He wished he could touch himself at seeing the action.

The action only got better when Riley and Maya where becoming naked. Riley and Maya soon started to finger each other as Farkle watched on. Maya leand over to suck on one of Riley's breasts while Riley placed a hand on the back of her head. After Maya left her mark it was Riley's turn to do the same. Once Riley got her mark she got off the bed and took her two hidden vibrating dildos out. She handed one to Maya who quickly turned it on and slid it into her pussy. It did not take long for Maya to moan as she worked on her pussy. When Riley was on the bed she did the same thing. They slid their dildos in faster and faster. They leand over again and started to make out wile fucking themselfs witb the dildos.

As Riley and Maya where kissing they ended up on edge. They thrusted a few more times before pulling them out and squirting onto Farkle. Riley and Maya did this a few more times squirting on Farkle seven times in total. Farkle's dick felt like it was going to explode. The girls soon got off the bed and placed the dildos onto Farkls dick. The vibration was too much and quickly shot his masove load onto himself and some in the girls hair. Once every shot was done the girls liked up Farkle's cum that was mixed in with their own pussy juices. From that day on Farkle was used as their sex toy from time to time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
